<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Good Part by A_Ghostedartist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615315">The Good Part</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghostedartist/pseuds/A_Ghostedartist'>A_Ghostedartist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Child Abandonment, Eric Cartman Gets Therapy, Everyone Is Gay, Gender Dysphoria, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Other, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Trans Kenny McCormick, Trans Kyle Broflovski, Trans Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Trans Tweek Tweak, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22615315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Ghostedartist/pseuds/A_Ghostedartist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle was the last person he expected to fall for. The boy was a ginger, a jew AND a fag! He was a triple threat, but Eric found himself heels over head for the damn kid.</p><p>Eric was the last person Kyle expected to hook up with, or catch feelings for! The racist asshole of a boy was literally mental but Kyle found himself falling for the kid and he couldn't see the ground.</p><p>Halfway through sophomore year, Eric admitted himself into a mental health hospital in Denver but told no one. He was gone for six months, but came back a much nicer person.</p><p>Prom was great but the after party? Even better, especially for a certain prick and his little jew boy-crush.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Eric Cartman, Phillip "Pip" Pirrip/Damien Thorn, Stan Marsh/Scott Malkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Øne- The Dance?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really old please bear with the terribleness (you might be able to tell where I went back and rewrote stuff.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♪Kyle♪</p><p>Eric's so normal now, at least compared to how he was before. And he even came out as gay a few months ago. It's so weird seeing as he was the biggest (no pun intended) and the only homophobe in South Park. He went to one of those mental hospitals but not like the ones in movies.</p><p>I was the only person who'd known— I'd simply asked his mom, apparently no one else cared enough to do so— I would visit him every week, I watched him change. It's was amazing. I'm really glad he got himself that help, he needed it. It's junior year and I think he's going to graduate high school, and even go to college.</p><p>He pushes my locker closed, "Hey Kahl!" He grins, using that stupid voice I hate. I smile, "Hey Eric, how's it hanging?" He chuckles as we walk to class, "Seven feet off the ground." I laugh, "Nice one. Have you picked a major yet?"</p><p>He hums, "Yeah, Psychology, how about you?" I snort, "Awesome, I'm an Biogeography major." We talk like that the whole way to class. what class? Freshman English. Neither of us took it until now, it's dumb ok? We're only in it because it's required credit to graduate.</p><p>We spent all class talking, Ms dumbitch (her actual name) gave us a group assignment. She wanted us to write an essay (or prepare a visual presentation) about a valuable experience you shared with your paired person. They were due in two weeks and we were to share them to the class.</p><p>∞</p><p>Eric and I walked to the library for lunch. We only have two classes together, and we share a lunch period. English 1 and Advanced Theatre; Our first and last classes of the day. We sit in the far corner of the paranormal-romance section. No one comes over here because it's where three sets of the entire twilight series dwells; untouched, unread and unwanted.</p><p>We talked like we usually do, trying our best to keep quiet. And then it happened. "Will you go to Prom with me?" Before I even realized what I heard I spewed out a flustered, "Yes!" A few beats later, the realization hit me, My Prom date is Eric. I'm going to the second biggest dance of high school with Eric fucking Cartman.</p><p>Eric awkwardly cleared his throat, "As a non-romantic couple?" I laughed, "As ourselves!" Eric grinned, "Ourselves." He echoed quietly. The dance is in two weeks, I wonder what'll happen between now and Prom, it'll probably be chaos from here on out.</p><p>Stan and I just kinda looked at each other during ICP. We don't even need to talk to have conversations anymore! Apparently Wendy's pregnant with his kid and she doesn't want it but he and Scott do. I told him he should tell her that and they can sort it out after the baby's born. He's always involved with drama like this, especially with Wendy.</p><p>∞∞∞</p><p>Sitting in theatre, I feel my gaze drift to a certain someone. He's sitting halfway across the classroom, starting at the paper on his desk. It's an audition form for the musical. We're doing 42nd Street this year. (I did this musical at my school freshman year)</p><p>I watch him fill it out and I notice the character name he wrote, 'Abner Dillon'; my favorite male character! I'd scribbled 'Billy Lawlor' on my own sheet. He was my second favorite male character. I'd really hoped to get him, since he was such a major character.</p><p>I watch him tuck it away, auditions are a week after the dance, that's when we give them to the director. In class today, we're doing improv; we were all assigned characters and we're acting today. The teacher claps, "Alright students, move the desks to the back of the room and then we'll get started!" She announces, before searching for some papers.</p><p>♪Eric♪</p><p>God damnit, I hate this fucking school. I have to be in track, because I'm the ""fastest runner"" no fucking duh, I've been in track since fifth grade, So yeah, I'm pretty fast. And I didn't join the team for a reason but coach Marsh approached me and asked me to join this year!</p><p>So here I am, changing into that stupid uniform so I can run the stupid track because we have a state meet next week. Ughhhhh, I have stuff to do, I don't want to be here with these stupid degenerates. But whatever, as long as I get my gotdamn job permit, I'll fucking do it. Yeah, I was blackmailed into this; what do you expect, it's South Park!</p><p>After track, I hurry home, Kyle was at basketball practice today, they have a game next week. I hope to fuck he didn't see me. Not that I care what he thinks, he can burn in hell. I might go to the game, it'll be funny watching him fail. It's the last game of the fall season.</p><p>I step into my house -my mom just up and left two months ago- and remember something I did. 'Will you to go to prom with me?' He'd said yes, I wasn't expecting that. I'd rather go with him than one of the girls.... Most of them are dating each other anyway.</p><p>A sudden knock on my door confuses me. I wasn't expecting company I don't know who would even want to come here anyway. I get up and go answer the door only to find the last person I wanted to see, Kyle. He waves awkwardly, a shy smile on his face.</p><p>"My parents aren't home and Ike's gone for school, I don't 'like' being home alone; would you mind if I stay here for a few days?" He's got a small hopeful smile on his face, its really hard to keep myself from smiling at how adorable he is sometimes.</p><p>"Nah." I reply stepping over to let him in. He steps in and takes off his coat and bag. He stuffs them both in the front closet, before walking over to the couch and sitting. After making sure the door is locked, I sit with him and click the tv on. </p><p>A few moments later he turned to me, "Hey, Cartman?" I met his gaze. A nervous look in his eyes as he continued, "Thank you," he pause awkwardly, so I simply waited. "For not telling anyone about, well you know. I just don't think I'm ready for what could happen if people found out. Hell, Stan doesn't even know!"</p><p>I nod, "Yeah, I mean, you're my best friend, why wouldn't I?" His eyes sparkle for a moment, with a hopeful gleam, "I'm your best friend? Not Kenny?" He asked in what I could only assume was disbelief. "Yeah, Kenny's always making out with his little tranny girlfriend, he's no fun now." I recover as cooly as possible. He laughs, "Yeah, I see where you coming from."</p><p>Our conversation fixed or shortly after and we watch *gay movie that I've never seen* in a comfortable silence. When the movies over I look over to see Kyle asleep on my shoulder. I feel a smile creep onto my face as I carry him upstairs. I lay him down on the bed and change into my pajamas.</p><p>I know he's still got his binder on, I'm going to beat his ass if he fucking sleeps in it again.</p><p>≠≠≠</p><p>An alarm woke me up and I could instantly tell Kyle was woken up by it, too. He grabbed his phone, the source of the annoying sound. It was that stupid song 'bang, bang'. He looked at the time and gasped, "Eric, could you give me a ride? My car is still at my house and if I go there I'll end up late!"</p><p>I waved my hand around, "Okay, Okay! Where we headed Chief?" He stopped rushing around for a moment, "Doctor's office-" I nodded as he continued with his rushed actions. He must be searching for something. My suspicions are confirmed when he stopped in front of his bag and grabbed something from the mess of his stuff spilling out.</p><p>I got into the car and he did too. "So why are we going?" He shrugged, "I've got an appointment, to get my shot." I nodded in realization. He's getting that shot.</p><p>I can't help but feel bad I mean, he's allowed certain things because of his situation and people lose their shit about it. It's just annoying, their arguments of how he doesn't 'deserve privileges' like that aren't even valid. This town is full of r-tards (shhhh). At least he doesn't hear the worst of it, I mean, they already 'tease' him enough.</p><p>I pull into the lot and Kyle pretty much jumps out of the car. I park and follow him, "Jesus Christ, Kyle." He turned around, walking backwards across the parking lot, "How'd you know? I just realized I never asked. When you told me you knew, how'd you find out? No one else did!"</p><p>I shrug, "I'm just more observant, I guess. I mean I noticed when you started binding, your chest looked kinda lopsided, and you clothes gradually got looser. And halfway through eighth grade you would be absolutely distressed for about ten days each month. At that point I'd had my suspicions but that had confirmed it. And I'd seen you asking Wendy for tampons at her locker."</p><p>Kyle stopped in front of the door, "Was I really that obvious? Aw weak, dude! You coulda freaking told me!" He softly pushed me back with an open palm, before opening the door, "M'lady." He sweeps his hand through the doorway, you know the gesture. I respond with a very salty glare.</p><p>"What, Eric? Got sand in your vag?" He laughed as he walked away, to the front desk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Twø- Twø Weeks Until Prøm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle's going to get top surgery and Eric's butt hurt but nice to him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Eric feels so ooc, I know but like, he had extensive therapy and rehabilitation, so that's a given here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♪Eric♪</p>
<p>Kyle 'forgot' to tell me, but he'd had his top surgery scheduled for today for three months. He has the next two weeks off, and because his family is out, I have to take care of his ass. He could've at least told me, before last night, I mean. He was half asleep and barely functioning when he said it. I got out of school because I have to make sure he's okay, but I'm only off today. Apparently, his coach already knew he'd be benched during the game cause of healing and he wasn't upset? I don't know. And why today? Like he could've had it last week and he'd be fine.</p>
<p>You know what, nevermind. I have no place to talk about his choices. I climb out of the bed, going downstairs. Kyle's appointment isn't for another few hours so I'll let him sleep in a bit. I sit on the couch and grab my laptop from the coffee table. Turning it on, I quietly work on homework, maintaining all A's is harder than most people think. It's quiet besides the television and the occasional squeal from the pigglets' pen, just outside the open back door.</p>
<p>After about an hour I hear footsteps stumbling down the stairs. "Eric? What the frickin heck are you doing?" A tired voice mumbles. I look up, not expecting what I see. Kyle stands at the bottom of the stairs; his shirt tucked up into itself, hair a matted mess, eyes still clouded from sleep, his freckles more obvious due to the tired blush on his face and lack of clothes, being in just a shirt, socks and boxers. He looks absolutely adorable. I laugh, "I'm just working on some essays before we go, you know, catching up on work and stuff."</p>
<p>He nods, walking over to the couch and flopping onto it. cuddling into my side, he falls back asleep. I freeze up for a moment and shift to see his sleeping face. We've been a lot closer before but I don't think I'll ever get used to how clingy he is when he's sleepy. It really is adorable, though. I finish up the work pretty quickly and put my laptop away. I try to get up but Kyle's not having that so I set my laptop on the coffee table and lay back on the couch. My focus stays on the tv and belle (my pigglet), who crawls onto my lap. Thank goodness Princess (my cat) isn't awake, she's a bit of a bitch.</p>
<p>Kyle wakes back up and I force him upstairs to change. He complains walking upstairs screaming, "Fuck you and your stupid ass, Eric Cartman!" I laugh and bark back with a, "You can try, dick hole!" He groans and I know he's flipping me off, he's such a bitch sometimes. "I'm gonna take a shower." He informs. I nod, "Just don't slip and fall, like an idiot, you might die!" I laugh to myself. I walk into the kitchen to make myself some breakfast.</p>
<p>♪Kyle♪</p>
<p>I'm getting top surgery today and I'm super excited. My therapist told me to keep a journal for it, like about recovery and stuff. So I wrote in it as soon as I woke up.</p>
<p>Day one, Pre-op (12/10) </p>
<p>I'm really excited, but really nervous, like what if something goes wrong? Anyway, I'm just getting ready right now. It's very exciting to think that in a few hours, I'll truly have a flat chest! I can't wait! That's it for now.</p>
<p>-Kyley-b</p>
<p>I sigh to myself and downstairs, excited for the day ahead. As I get downstairs I hear Shane (Dawson) freaking out about something from the television and someone typing on a keyboard. I look around to see Eric on the couch and one of Shane's 'creepy' videos playing on the tv. I think Eric's doing homework. It must be due soon, he's really focused. "Eric? What the frikin heck are you doing?" He says something but im not really listening, I'm too tired. I just nod and waddle over, falling back and drifting asleep.</p>
<p>I wake up some time later and groan as my stomach growls, realizing I can't eat before the surgery. Cartman gently pushes me off the couch, I assume so I go get ready. I stand groaning again. Once I'm upstairs and done yelling at Cartman, I get in the shower, making sure to wash my hair because it's crusty. I get dressed and walk down stairs, still drying my messy ass, long ass hair. "You look pretty fuck gay, Kyle." I snort, "You are fucking gay." I flip Eric off, throwing the towel from my hair at him. He gasps as it falls from his head, "You bitch-!" I shrug and he laughs. "Okay, so the drive is kinda long so we should leave now." I recover quickly and Eric does the same. We finish getting ready, and head out.</p>
<p>We spend the car ride screaming along to Panic At The Disco, our screams drowning out Brenden's amazing vocals. My playlist is tossed through constantly as we keep skipping through songs and replaying songs. We play old songs, new songs, bad song, good songs. One the frequently playing songs being 'Miss Jackson'. "he-ey, where will you be waking up tomorrow morning?" I took that line and Eric continued it. Then we shouted the chorus together. Yes, we know how to sing but sometimes it's fun to do it wrong.</p>
<p>At some point we go from singing badly on purpose to singing properly on accident. Roaring Twenties plays and we're straight up bopping. It's honestly so much fun, moments like this, I mean; Sometimes it's like Eric forgets who he tried so hard to pretend to be and he's a completely different person. It's totally cute, and I mean that in a completely platonic way. Moments like these, when we're driving and singing, or dancing in my living room, or getting smashed in the back yard- it's like the rest of the world disappears and it's just us, Eric and I. I love those moments.</p>
<p>After quite some time, we make it to the office in Denver for my surgery. The car is parked and as I step out I take a deep breath, "I'm gonna walk into this place and in a few hours, I'll walk out a whole different person but somehow still the same man I know I am. I can't wait." Eric walks around the car and he snorts idiotically, "Yeah right, your gonna be high off your ass, definitely not the same Kyle I'm talking to right now." I shove him when he gets over to me, "Oh, 'ehff' off! </p>
<p>We walk in and I feel the nerves taking effect. Eric rests an arm around my shoulder, "You'll be alright, I bet- no, I promise!" I laugh nervously, "Thanks, Eric." He hugs me a bit. I fill out the paperwork and we go to the waiting room. Almost immediately I hear, "Kyle Broflovski?" Eric gently squeezes my thigh before I stand up, to comfort me, "I'll be waiting right here, the moment you come back, I promise you that." I nod, walking over to the surgeon, who leads me to the operating room. The last thing I hear before I'm out is "Relax, You'll be fine." A nurse, she sounds so familiar...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Three- Øne Week Until Prøm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle's feeling lonely so his friends cheer him up! ft Eric being a tsundere.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I like to call this one The Typical tod chapter, I should've written them playing monopoly instead 😬<br/>Kenny = Kensie<br/>Butters is nb (representation!!)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♪Kyle♪</p><p>It's been a week and a half since the surgery and Eric and I are staying at my house, so I can be home I guess, and so I won't have to travel much till after this week. I have to stay downstairs in the living room because Eric thinks I'll try to get up and move around too much while he's at school or something. I'm on the couch, watching Voltron. I have nothing to do, until Eric comes back, with my schoolwork, since he's putting me on bed rest until the game, I'll be able to go watch it.</p><p>I tried asking Eric what he was going to wear to the junior prom but he just laughed and said, "You'll find out when I pick you up!" I tried to get him to tell me, but he refused. I just dropped it and stop asking, deciding he'd probably wear something stupid.</p><p>Aside from that, we did spend a lot of time together, mostly in the living room, playing videogames, if he wasn't at school, practice or work. We talked a lot too, and I think got a lot closer as friends than we used to be. We played other games too, usually just a very dull game of truth or dare or we just talked for a while, that was always nice.</p><p>Being alone was even worse, I absolutely hate it. Like right now, I have nothing to do, I've been watching and rewatching all my favorite shows, but it's not fun anymore. I can't wait until Eric gets back.</p><p>When he walks through the door, he's got four people in tow. Stan, Scott, Kensie, and Butters are here. They all smile and wave, greeting me happily. I watch them file into the living room. Stan's wearing a pink crop top and skinny jeans, weird. Scott's twinning with him, Kensie's in a black tee and a pink tutu, and Leo is wearing a black and pink dress.</p><p>"It's December, you guys, what the fuck?" Kensie shrugs, "Spirit week! It's pink princess day." They all sit on the carpet, and I joined them, sliding off the couch before Eric can stop me. I hit the floor with a soft thud, my entire body bouncing back up slightly. "Oh, yeah." I forgot about that.</p><p>Stan subtly moves closer to his gay boyfriend, "We should play truth or dare!" He suggests, immediately. Everyone kinda just agrees, so Stan goes first. "Kens, truth or dare?" Kensie laughs, "This is a trap, truth." Stan chuckles, a grin of mischief across his face.</p><p>"Okay, how often do you and butters here have.... fun?" He leaned in when he said that, making sure to phrase it so that Leo was confused, they're a pure one. Kensie scoffs, "Often enough." Stan sighs, mumbling a fuck. He had to accept that response, even though it gave him no real answer.</p><p>Kensie glanced at me before staring straight at the wall across from her, just behind Eric. "Kyle, truth or dare?" I scoffed, "dare, hit me, bitch." Kensie laughed. She cleared her throat, jokingly.</p><p>"Alright, I dare you," he paused, deliberately, "Sit on Scott's lap." He popped the 'p', smirking. I shrugged and did as asked, hugging Scott in the process. I tried not to laugh since it was my turn, "So, Scott," a laugh escaped me, "truth or dare?" He froze up for a moment, "uhhhh truth?"</p><p>I breathed out a malicious laugh, this was going to be great. "Is Stan even a top?" Everyone except Stan laughed as soon as the words came out my mouth. As soon a Scott recovered he saw Stan's red, flustered face. "Is he? I'm gonna have to say no." Everyone absolutely lost it at that. Stan glared at Scott and I, while everyone died of laughter.</p><p>We continued the game for what felt like hours, by the end, I had kissed both Eric and Leo; Kensie had stripped to her briefs; Stan was in Scott's lap, and he'd kissed Kensie, too; Scott has kissed me and was in his boxers, his lips are soft, by the way. The game basically consisted of kissing someone you weren't dating, so it was hilarious.</p><p>It turned out they'd be sleeping over, which was great, so after the mess of truth or dare and an awful game of twister, they all changed into sleep clothes and we settled back down in the living room. We ordered pizza and worked on homework while we waited for it. Eric offered to pay for it, I told him not to, but he did anyway.</p><p>Around nine, we settled in front of the couch to watch scary shit on Youtube. It was my turn to pick and I choose Reddit-reading videos, specifically r/nosleep. That shit is terrifying, it's awesome. The others didn't really pay attention, falling asleep after finishing their share of pizza, which left Eric and I awake.</p><p>We were enthralled by the story after story, we almost didn't notice my phone buzzing behind us. I grabbed it, it was my mom, I answered, "Mom?" She sighed, "Finally, I thought you were asleep already! Anyway. Our flight home was canceled, we'll be a few days late, alright boobie?"</p><p>I groaned at the nickname, "Alright mom." I could hear her caring smile over the phone, "Good night Kyle, sleep well. I hope you and your friends aren't ruining the place!" She laughed to herself. How'd she know they were here? "They're already asleep, mom." I simply answered. "Alright, bye, love you!" I could hear a commotion in the background, "love you too, mom." She hung up.</p><p>♪Eric♪</p><p>I'd made sure to ask Kyle's mom before bringing over his friends that could and probably would totally trash the place. She said yes. I brought over the fags (myself included) and someone had the stupid ass idea to play truth or dare.</p><p>I had to watch Kyle sit in the stupid diabetes boy's lap, he laughed and I could hear his smile but he was facing Scott, so I  didn't see it. It made me really fucking angry and I wanted to punch Stan's stupid gay boyfriend. I'm glad I didn't because after a while of fucking around, we had pizza and watched fake scary shit on youtube and kyle was basically curled up on my lap, not that I liked it, he sucks ass.</p><p>I doubt he was scared because he loves creepy shit so, I think he was just using it as an excuse to be close to me? Oh, that's kinda weird, not that I care, kyle's a bitch.</p><p>It sounded like he was on the phone and when he finished the call, he looked over at me, "My mom just told me the trip was extended. Do you mind staying for a few more days?" I nodded, "I can stay, I actually don't mind being around you that much." kyle gasped in fake overdramatic shock, "Is The Eric Cartman being nice to me?" I scoffed, "Not for much longer, nerd ass." We continued back and forth until kyle fell asleep.</p><p>He looked kind of cute you know? his hair was growing out so the curls fell down his face, and he was smiling a little, that with his freckles gave him a cute and innocent look, I made a mental note to take a picture to use for blackmail purposes and definitely nothing else when I woke up.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope u enjoyed because I did not, I cringe every time I open this story because I know what's gonna happen and yall probably do too tbh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Føur- The Day Øf The Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kyle gets his drains out and has some fun at the homecoming dance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HoCo Day Is Here! idk how the hoco dance is for most people, it sucks ass at my school and was canceled my sophomore year 😕</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♪3rd person♪</p><p>Kyle woke up bright and early, excited to get his bandages off. He raced through some leftover schoolwork and brushed his hair, his mother was always crazy about that. After struggling with his coarse curls, he rushed downstairs, "Mom!!!! Hurry up!!! We have to be there in less than an hour!"</p><p>The drive to the surgeon's office would be 45 minutes with the predicted traffic and Kyle was panicking. The ginger just wanted to see his finally flat chest, he knew he'd be absolutely satisfied, no matter how gross it looked at the time, being a freshly uncovered wound site. He couldn't wait to have a flat chest, no matter the cost- even if it meant his nipples.</p><p>His mom walked down the stairs as he tied his Converse, she was still teasing her hair, the mother's obsessed with hair, she sees it as the most important part of how you present yourself, as she'd told a tween Kyle all too often. As soon as she got to the door, light footsteps sped down the steps, a little Canadian appearing, "Mom, can I go?"</p><p>The woman looked at her eldest son, and he made a choice, "Sure Ike! Just be nice? Don't judge the nurses because of how they act." Ike flashed an impish grin before running out the door. Sheila sighed softly, raising Kyle was hard enough but she was just realizing she still had a 12-year-old Ike. (His birthday coming up in the next few days) Kyle and his mother walked to the car.</p><p>The car ride was strange but enjoyable. Kyle and Ike argued about who was better at scaring their father then the two suddenly started singing along to the radio, a station that played the wort but most iconic songs like Party In The USA and Toxic, you know the songs. They were sitting next to each other in their mother's minivan, in the second row, so they could sing at each other.</p><p>Once they arrived, Kyle and Ike were buzzing with anticipation, Ike wanting to laugh at his brother's expense if the surgery was a flop, but secretly hoping for the best; And Kyle, just dying to see his chest after two weeks of it being covered in bandages. Sheila Broflovski signed her boy in the sat with her sons, trying to level their nerves, both anxiously awaiting the doctor.</p><p>~×~×~</p><p>Kyle stood up in front of the mirror, "Woah-" Ike jumped up and down, "Oh my god, Kyle!" Kyle laughed, "I think I'm supposed to react like that, Ike." Ike huffed, "Let me have this Kyley!" Kyle rolled his eyes and sat back down, to let the surgeon do their job. The rest of it was mostly just the doctor reminding him and his mother of how he needs to care for himself and the scars.</p><p>The car ride home consisted of Ike asking too many loaded questions about the surgery and Kyle trying to both ignore and answer his brother, all at once. Sheila was having none of that so she ignored her boys the entire time, focusing on driving home. Kyle was greeted by his father as he walked into the house, "So, How was it, Kyle?" Kyle beamed, "Amazing!" As he walked up to his room.</p><p>He pulled out his phone and shot a text to his friends' group chat; 'My results were great! Glad to get all that off my chest' using something he'd said after waking up the day of the surgery. the only person who knew would be Eric, He had been there when it happened. The immediate flow of messages makes him laugh.</p><p>'wtf dude' -Cartman; 'That's not funny' -Stan; 'lmao, Kyle r u high?' -Kensie, or Leo on her phone. He was expecting that and was glad he got it. He texted back, 'Anyway, what are you guys wearing? To the dance?' They all spammed the fucking 😲 emoji in response. It annoyed Kyle so he just sent a quick, 'jfc, fine, see you guys at the game!' then he fell back, to sleep a bit before then.</p><p>When it finally came time, Kyle slipped into his suit and slicked back his- now shoulder-length -  hair— well, he tried to. Then came a knock on the door. Kyle answered it to be greeted by Eric in a dress. Eric Cartman in a dress. Eric Fucking Cartman. Kyle was surprised to say to least. "Come on fag, we got a game to watch, then a dance to attend!"</p><p>♪kyle♪</p><p>He grabbed my hand and we started to leave, that is until my mom called me, "Kyle! Don't leave yet, I want a picture of you two!" We turned and walked back so my mom could get her stupid pictures. She grinned after, "Eric? You look adorable!" She laughed to herself as she went back upstairs.</p><p>Eric and I got to the school surprisingly early and the only people there were the guys and Wendy. I walked over to Wendy to have a chat with her, we're pretty good friends.  "Hey Wends! How's it going?" She turned around, beaming when she recognized my voice.</p><p>"Kyley!! Hey, hun! I'm doing great, but my bump is starting to show, it's going to be so embarrassing when people start noticing." She sighed. "It's just going to be strange I guess, I mean I'm so accustomed to being seen as this big feminist icon here, and now I'll just be another statistic to everyone."</p><p>I put a hand on her shoulder, "Wendy, you could never be anything less then Wendy Testaburger, The proudest social rights activist I've ever met! And if people spread rumors, say you're a surrogate, it'll make sense." She laughs, "That's— Really smart, omg thank you!!" She presses a kiss to my cheek and leaves with a quick 'see ya'.</p><p>I walk back over to the guys to see they're all in dresses– except for Leo as, they're wearing a suit too– "What the fuck?" Kensie laughs, "It was Stan's idea! Don't look at me!" Stan shrugs, "Scott and I were planning to wear dresses anyway. I told the others about it at lunch and they decided they wanted to join in too, we went dress shopping together and Leo had the idea to surprise you!"</p><p>I try to hold back a laugh, "Of course yall would do that." I shake my head as my friends all complain. We go get seated to watch the game; Scott, Leo and I being there only ones from the group who weren't in the game.</p><p>We won the game, 97 to 63. Our team is really good, I think they played harder though, to make up for me; We've never won with the opposing team at zero! We meet the guys outside the locker room, to hurry to the restaurant so we have time to eat before heading to our school for the dance.</p><p>We're the first ones back from Denver (the game was out of town) and the first ones to the party, aside from Wendy and Bebe.</p><p>About 40 minutes later everyone's here and we're all celebrating our big win while partying like there's no tomorrow, that's a lie, we all just talked and ate the desserts until the dance was over.</p><p>The after-party was wild though, everyone was drinking, dancing or fucking in some part of the large home. Although it reeked of alcohol and sex, it was really nice to just be rebellious teenagers. It's not like they'd get in trouble, the police force here in South Park is still absolute shit.</p><p>At some point though, Kyle had gotten bored of the party, the only thing he'd been doing was drinking, smoking and flirting with Eric.</p><p>The grabbed the brunette by the hand and walked out of the house, jumping into the other's car, "We're going to your place jackass." Were his only words before he slammed on the gas pedal.</p><p>He wasn't bad at driving, considering he was pretty fucking drunk, he was a lot better than you'd expect from a wasted 16-year-old. He pulled into the driveway and turn the car off, "let's go, fatass." He was smirking.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>hi! thanks for reading the endnotes, I just wanna say: I do NOT condone underage drinking or driving under the influence! Stay Safe and make smart choices!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>